Rest on Bald Mountain
When Kiva returned to Fantasia, she somehow spotted a mysterious Organization XIII member, whose identity is unknown. Kiva landed and confronted the man, with her Dream Eater at her side. Kiva: You're waiting for me? ???: Yes. The girl chosen by the Keyblade- Kiva. Kiva: (How does he know my name?) ???: It was yours first, wasn't it? But you succumbed to the darkness you could not control. Kiva: (The Pridelands...) ???: And your prize, the Tesseract, passed on to Thor instead. Kiva: (He must've known about the Tesseract!) ???: Your mistakes always end up being other people's problems. Kiva: (My mistakes? Oh...right.) Maybe, but I'm saving the Galactic Rangers myself this time. ???: Once again, you performed predictably, although on a grander scale then I imagined. Kiva: And what is that suppose to mean? ???: I don't know how you did it, but your involvement in Narnia has turned the tides of fate. If Galatea can't seal it, the One-Winged Angel will take her place. Kiva: (Sephiroth!) ???: And a girl who's immune to darkness is of no use to us. Kiva: (A girl immune to darkness... Is he talking about me?) ???: Your abyss awaits. - The man vanished as Bald Mountain erupted and a monster known as Chernabog appeared at the summit. Kiva: Looks like I'll have to deal with Chernabog first! - Kiva summons her Keyblade and dived to attack Chernabog a few times, but was defeated in a explosion of blue fire and Kiva was pushed back from the blast radius. Suddenly, a white dragon appeared and caught Kiva before she crashed. A few days later, both Atreyu and Kiva woke up with bandages on them. Sasha: Guys! They're awake! Ratchet: Kiva! Thank goodness you're okay. Kiva: Oh man... Mac: Are you okay? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: I thought something happened to you, when you passed out. Sasha: You're lucky Falkor saved your tail. Kiva: Gosh... Wait. Who's Falkor? Falkor: That would be me. Kiva: Wow, a dragon! Falkor: Not just 'a' dragon, miss. I'm a luck dragon. Kiva: Oh, excuse me. Thanks, Falkor. Atreyu: And my name is- Falkor: Atreyu. And you're on a quest. Ratchet: Random guess? Falkor: You were unconscious. You talked in your sleep. Kiva: Oh, right! Where's Reia? I need to warn her. Ratchet: About Galatea? Kiva: How do you know? Bloo: That geezer caught up to us and told us that Reia's on a bounty list for witchcraft. Kiva: No way! Reia's framed and I need proof. Sasha: Look, there's something we haven't tell you. About Reia. Kiva: Really? Ratchet: ...We found her on Earth, during the King Arthur period, and had a bad case of amnesia. Kiva: So, wait... If the real Reia is on Earth, then this is Reia's dream? Sasha: Raine has a lot more answers than we do. Falkor: Could you get around and scratch behind my right ear? I can never quite reach it. Kiva: Sure. - With Atreyu's help, Kiva scratched behind Falkor's ear and likes it. Falkor: So, you are all on the way to the Southern Oracle? Sasha: Yeah, but the passage is too long to get there. Falkor: I wouldn't necessarily say that. Ratchet: What do you mean? Falkor: It's right around the corner. Kiva: But how is that possible? Falkor: With luck. Sasha: How far are we supposed to go from here? Falkor: Around two hundred miles. Ratchet: That's not far! Kiva: Aw, man... Sasha: Something wrong? Kiva: Walking two hundred miles will make my feet tired. Falkor: Never give up and good luck will find you. Kiva: Well, okay... Sasha: It's best to talk to Raine for a while. Me and Ratchet will be on a lookout. Kiva: Sure. Thanks, guys. - Kiva and Atreyu walked towards a cavern with a few familiar friends inside. Category:Scenes